The invention relates to a process for the testing of packs for a plurality of articles, especially biscuits, the articles being arranged in ordered groups (stacks) and being surrounded by a deformable wrapping. The invention also relates to an apparatus for the testing of articles or groups of these.
In the packaging of articles, one problem is that the manufacturer has to ensure that the pack content is correct. If, for example, the pack content consists of a specific number of identical individual articles, such as biscuits, there must be neither one short nor one too many. Furthermore, none of the biscuits may be broken or have been put askew during packaging. The check conducted hitherto on the still open pack often cannot give any information on this because faults of this type can occur when the soft pack is being closed.